


Every pet comes with a leash

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dehumanization, Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Phobias, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki asks Izaya for a favor - he needs the fortissimo of Ikebukuro out of the streets. Izaya complies and a very special "training" begins. //drrrkink fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1,2,3,4]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OP and the kind anon who commented a lot - especially since the OP had to wait for a year](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OP+and+the+kind+anon+who+commented+a+lot+-+especially+since+the+OP+had+to+wait+for+a+year).



You may not know it, but Izaya Orihara has a soft spot for pets. He's always liked dogs and cats in their own way – liked especially the idea of controlling and leashing an actual living being, making himself the only one they depended on, the one that decided whether they'd live or die – ah yes, Izaya Orihara has a soft spot for pets indeed.  
  
It all began when he was still a child and his mother bought him a kitten – still when she was pregnant. The kitten didn't want to be petted at all and avoided Izaya at all costs. But Izaya slowly coaxed it to like him by giving it treats and feeding it. But one day he realized that such an obedient cat is very boring – so he let it starve to death and buried it under a tree in his garden. He told his mother that the kitty was run over by a car.  
  
He's wanted another pet ever since.  
  
But alas, the life of an informant is very hectic so he didn't actually have time to buy one before, making it only another item on his list of **TO DO** things. What he didn't know though that he would soon get a “pet” to train as a part of his job.  
  
It started off just like any other day – with him typing something on his computer while he emailed Namie – who had called in sick and now worked from her home – intel on some stray members of Awakusu who were planning a _coup d'etat_ and instructions to call some of his contacts and and give the information recieved to Shiki. He sighed as he looked down on the busy streets on Shinjuku full of his lovely humans – then why was everything so boring, so dull today?  
  
Ah, he wouldn't want to become tedious now, would he? He was considered bad enough already.  
  
As he contemplated on whether to visit Russia Sushi or try finding a victim on one of those suicide sites, his phone rang. He mentally cheered as he saw that it was Shiki calling him.  
  
“Shiki-san!” he exclaimed as soon as he picked up the phone, completely disconcerning any manners.  
  
“Good afternoon, Orihara-san,” Shiki began without making any comments at the greeting. Izaya frowned and spun a little on his chair.  
  
“You want to request something possibly unpleasant from me, don't you?” Izaya guessed.  
  
“...yes and no,” Shiki admitted indifferently. “I guess you could say we're giving you a completely unrelated job but at the same time I'm sure you'll be interested in what we have to offer.”  
  
“Oya, oya, whatever could you be talking about?” Izaya spoke up, his interest piqued.  
  
“Let's say a certain _someone_ has been causing lots of problems for us lately. We've decided that taking him down is a) very risky and b) not a good idea because of the influence he seems to have... inadvertedly.”  
  
“Ah but Shiki-san, I still can't see how this is supposed to be any of my business. I'm an informant, not an assassin,” the raven interrupted.  
  
“Not a man of patience, are you Orihara-san? We want to make him disappear – discreetly and thought you could be of help. We'd even pay you extra – if you took it upon yourself to, let's say _train_ him.”  
  
“Shiki-san... that's still not-” Izaya tried arguing but Shiki beat him to it.  
  
“I'm talking about Heiwajima-san.”  
  
The silence was overwhelming. So Shizu-chan pissed the yakuza off and they offered him the chance to torture the poor man in any way he wanted to as long as he didn't kill him or set him free?

  
A wide smirk spread across Izaya's face, making him look very creepy as he twirled a pen in his left hand.  
  
“When are you delivering him? I suppose the transportation is already settled since you're calling me.”  
  
“My men are on their way. They should be there in... ah, about fifteen minutes. But of course – take your time. The _beast_ isn't waking up any time soon.”  
  
“Well then, I expect the payment and shipment very soon,” Izaya giggled delightedly.  
  
This was going to be so much fun, oh yes, he'd enjoy this present to its fullest. Finally, he would be able to degrade the stupid brute, to show him he was nothing more than a toy, an animal in human disguise. How fun indeed!  
  
As it turned out, fifteen minutes in fact meant thirty seconds, seeing as Izaya's doorbell rang loudly. Izaya sprung up from his chair and opened the door with a wide grin.  
  
There, in the hallway, stood three bulky men in black suits, dragging a huge wooden box behind them. Izaya stepped aside and the men walked inside. The smirking informant closed the door and ordered the lackeys to open the box for him. And there he was – Shizuo Heiwajima still in his bartender getup, bound tightly, face flushed and sleeping softly. The men carried him over to one of the rooms that were empty and Izaya bid them goodbye.  
  
 _This will be fun_ , he thought as he started preparing all the necessary equipment, to start his new pet's training.  


* * *

 

 

  
The past week has been very annoying for Shizuo Heiwajima. He'd gotten himself involved in way too many fights – not that he wanted to but those people always either found him on purpose and challenged him or irritated him enough for him to just... snap.

So when he was on his way home, smoking a cigarette, he wanted nothing more than to lie on his couch and have some nice chilled milk. But of course, with his shitty luck, _that_ certainly wasn't the case.

It was around midnight and the small alleys he crossed to get to his apartment more quickly were completely vacated. There were a few creepily floating plastic bags here and there but otherwise it was quiet and calm – something Shizuo desperately craved to become.

But he didn't really have time to enjoy the serene atmosphere seeing as his head suddenly felt very heavy. He tried to blink a few times – thinking it was just him being tired – but that only made his vision swim. He tried to remember what to do in a situation like this, but couldn't – he just wanted to sleep... and... uaah... All of a sudden, his movements became drowsy too and he slid down the nearest wall, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

The first thing Shizuo noticed when he woke up was the overwhelming darkness. No, the room wasn't just grim – he literally couldn't see anything. He tried relying on his other instincts, but there was not a sound, no smell he could identify his location by. His body ached literally everywhere and he was most likely naked. There was something soft under him, but he couldn't really move much since it took too much effort and brought too much pain.

After a few seconds, he started thinking properly again.

This must be the flea's fault again

He tried moving his hands and legs but found out that with every move, heavy chains rattled. Still – he was a monster so he'd be able to snap them in no time. Whoever had put him there was an idiot, thinking things like those could stop-

-Shizuo tried using his strength but nothing happened. He barely lifted his arm and felt tired already.

 

He tried hard not to panic, but it was highly difficult because of the ordeal he found himself in. Fuck, the one time his strength would come in handy, he wasn't able to use it. Wasn't this just great? He'd never been able to accept it – thinking it was a burden that made it impossible for him to get a normal life, a lover, many friends and just experience those things that were supposed to be natural. But his reality was full of pain ever since he picked up that fridge and tried throwing it at Kasuka.

Shizuo growled , finally noticing the gag in his mouth. It seemed to be a ball-like one and his jaw hurt a huge lot because of it. As his sensitivity came back, he tried identifying all the other objects that were attached to him while he was unconscious. After a little while he realized that the reason he couldn't see was a blindfold as he could feel the texture of the fabric brushing against his forehead. Something also restrained his breathing abilities – he didn't know what that was (yet) but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good. And he was 100.0% sure that the person who's done this to him has some really sick and twisted hobbies and also 99.9% sure that the person was actually Izaya.

He didn't know why, but it calmed him in a sense, because if this was Izaya he was dealing with, it meant it was someone familiar, someone he knew the limits of-

-or at least he thought so.

After approximately twenty or so minutes of complete darkness and silence which drove him up the wall (not literally since he couldn't really move around much) a quiet sound reached his ears and made him straighten up. His heart was beating loudly in his chest – because this was definitely not the flea, no, he could smell the flea but this wasn't him. Careless and light footsteps neared him and he backed a little although there was not much space for him left.

"Izaya-san said I should go here and do him a favor. He said it would be fun. Ah but I guess I shouldn't have told you that,” the person – definitely a female, Shizuo concluded – giggled.

"But you figured that out already, right? After all, you are used to blaming everything on Izaya-san,” she continued and proceeded to reach out behind his head, where she could undo the gag.

"Really, such foul manners,” she scolded him playfully.

Shizuo wanted to snap at her for defending the flea but found himself unable to do so as his face was roughly shoved into something crispy and smelly with a loud **bang** resonating through the space as his nose hit something made of steel. The woman's – or more likely still a girl's - grip was surprisingly strong, and he would have admired her for that, were it not for the fact that she was currently trying to humiliate him.

And succeeding, a voice in his mind whispered.

The woman still carried on speaking with that overly-cheery hint to it.

“But you know, I'm supposed to feed you, so you should eat up! Or I could hold your head here all day.”

By the small vibrations sent to his head, he guessed she had just shrugged. The disgusting stench made him want to hurl, as his face was slammed into the bowl (ah yes, it had to be a bowl, he noted) once again. It was as if he was a dog. A mere animal, nothing less. Is that what Izaya wanted? To add another level to his monstrosity? To make him even less human than before? Well Shizuo wouldn't give up that easily. Although the drugs in his system prevented him from fighting back, he chose another method and simply locked his lips tight, not letting the girl get any of that vile stuff in his mouth.

 

He couldn't let her win. He couldn't let _Izaya_ win.

 

When she realized that he would not budge, she released him. Quickly, he pulled his head up, trying hard not to inhale the gross scent.

There was some rattling of chains for a while and soon something tugged hard on his neck – and not expecting that, he fell forwards, hitting the bowl. He realized that Izaya must have given him a collar and a leash.

He tried to pick himself up from the floor, but a foot landed on his head from above and he howled in pain.

“Nice,” the female said more to herself than anyone else.

“You should really just eat, otherwise you'll starve yourself,” she commented. Yet he didn't make any move to indicate he would actually swallow that horrible crispy thing from a bowl nonetheless.

After a while, the woman sighed and let him go. Shizuo felt seriously relieved and sat back up. The footsteps were further and further away and he slumped back on the cold hard surface he was on before. The door – he presumed – made a loud noise and the silence overtook once again. He'd always known the flea to be twisted but fuck, this was beyond everything he'd thought the flea would do. This was way worse than any treatment he'd gotten from anyone before and he was never a popular guy.

And yes, the flea didn't really consider him human and talked about what a beast he was and that someone should put a leash on him. But he hadn't actually expected him to do that. It was wrong, stupid, gross and absolutely and completely... humiliating.

Yet he wouldn't let the bastard win. After all, he couldn't afford to actually kill anyone with witnesses. The kidnapping part was bad enough but Shizuo knew for a fact that Izaya hadn't killed anyone before.

Unlike many people thought, he _was_ able to think or talk about the idiot without erupting in rage. He actually found himself trying to figure him out quite often. After all – and yes, he _could_ admit it – him and Izaya were similar in ways. They both were alone and feared – but the reason was probably that Izaya didn't mind it and relished in his loneliness.

But the important question was – who was this girl that came to him. She obviously confirmed his suspicions that Izaya was behind all of this. But why was a girl that seemed to be still in high school, working for Izaya and why the hell would she obey him with such enthusiasm. By the voice and her hands she was probably still young but she definitely wasn't a weakling. Well compared to his current drugged self, anyone would have been stronger than him.

But before he could mentally go through the list of people who could be the mysterious woman, the door opened and closed and the girl was back. He tried to form some words before she could thrust his face back into the bowl, but he couldn't as she put something O shaped and rubber-like in his mouth. It seemed like a rubber circle and he tried biting down on it, but couldn't. Instead a little drool escaped him and the girl tied the thing tightly behind his head.

 

 


	2. [5,6,7,8]

She proceeded to make weird noises until she shoved a spoonful of some revolting shit in his mouth. He would love to spit it out, but wasn't able to do so because of the new, strangely-shaped gag in his mouth. He swallowed the thing and tried hard not to choke on it – with reluctance. His cheeks felt warm and tears sprung up in his mouth when he realized that he was doing exactly what Izaya wanted him to do. He choked back a sob and swallowed all of the gooey stuff that was put in his mouth forcibly. His body shook slightly from the degrading sensation that flooded him. When he finished the last spoonful, he inhaled deeply to calm himself. The girl sounded pleased as he praised him (“Good boy, see, it wasn't that bad!”). She took the special gag off and talked to him again.  
  
“Now if you behave, I won't have to force it to you like this, okay?” she grasped his hair and put his face too close to another bowl of something liquid. He tried reaching for it with his hands but the chains didn't allow him to do that. This was completely degrading. He clenched his eyes shut (although it didn't do any change), extended his tongue experimentally to taste the substance – and found himself surprised as it was actually milk. Two parts of him battled against each ohter – the part that didn't want to let Izaya win this round and the part that was actually quite thirsty, loved the milk, and didn't want to be force-fed or whatever else anymore.  
  
And as he lowered himself and lapped at the milk with his tongue, the latter part won. The milk tasted good of course, but the way he had to get it in him was neither easy nor effective. All his dignity aside, his throat burned and so he decided to dive in with his mouth and take large gulps of the liquid.  
  
When he was full enough, the woman had to nerve to fucking _pet him on the head_. He growled and instinctively tried to bite her. But she didn't seem to mind it at all and giggled.  
  
“How cute! Hey! Hey! You wanna play? Izaya-san said he wouldn't mind!” she announced cheerily and yanked him upwards by the leash. He hissed once again as the collar choked him slightly. He leaned against the wall behind him for support and heard her fiddling with something. What the hell? Where did that bastard pick up someone as twisted as him? Did he clone himself as a woman or what? No, that sounded like something Shinra would do.  
  
“Nnnagh!”  
  
But his thinking process was interrupted by a sudden jolt _inside_ of him as something buzzed to life and started vibrating inside him. His jaw hung ipen and his vision was a bit blurred by white flashes because of the pleasurable movements against his prostate. He would... nn... kill the damn... guy... when this was--- fuck.  
  
He felt his cock harden fully against his will. He could hear the girl's giggles as she played with the remote control and increased the speed. He gasped out when the toy angrily abused his insides and curled in on himself, not able to keep sitting straight anymore. Pleasurable waves with a hint of pain attacked him repeatedly and he couldn't do anything but gasp, moan and groan. The thing simulated him in all the right places.

  
He knew that Izaya was most likely taping this but fuck... he didn't give a shit right now. Or better... he couldn't. The hear clouded his mind and the repeating vibrations made him squirm. The girl laughed as if she wasn't technically raping him – as if she was playing with a dog or a kitty instead. And that was the whole point, wasn't it? To make him feel like an animal. Well too bad for Izaya, as soon as that bastard got bored of this game, Shizuo would find him and snap his neck like a twig and... oh god, he couldn't concentrate anymore, this was too much, he needed a release, just a moment and he was sure he would come.  
  
In other situations he would consider this embarrassing but right now he couldn't because it felt way too good and he only wanted to come.  
  
His insides tightened for one last time and white overtook the control of his vision and he was ready to just let the white substance out -  
  
-but as he almost came, something tightly wrapped around the base of his cock stopped him. A gloved hand pulled a cold ring around it and left him there. He howled in pain and shook, desperately needing release.  
  
The girl walked out of the room again and left him there. He trembled and whined as that evil device assaulted his week spots without letting him come for the next few hours, until the girl came again and turned the thing off. She didn't undo the cock ring though. He wanted to speak up but no words came out so he could only rely on his hearing abilities.  
  
The girl laid him on his back and forced his legs open. He found himself not caring, simply hoping that it was over. When two gloved fingers were shoved into his anus, he felt slight pain and instinctively tried closing his legs. But the girl elbowed them out of her way and slowly pulled out the thing that tortured him for the last few hours.  
  
His abdominal muscles tightened until the thing was finally gone.  
  
His penis finally started softening, the pressure stepping away.

* * *

 

  
The same routine repeated for the next few weeks. He would wake up, his body aching terribly. Everything around him would be silent and dark. In the beginning he struggled against the restraints until his legs and arms gave out. Soon he realized that he must have been drugged repeatedly - and unfortunately the thing worked like a magic switch which disabled his strength.

He'd always wanted to get rid of it as it was only creating problems for him, but now he wished he was able to use it again. And after the first week, he gave up on breaking free while drugged and shackled and waited for another chance. Two more days and he completely lost track of time.

Following the morning would be the girl coming in and leaving two bowls - one with cat food (he still remembered the horrible smell from his brother's cat's bowl) and one with milk. First he didn't want to eat it but the force-feeding process was way more degrading so he learnt to eat it anyways. After that, the woman would sometimes leave him alone and sometimes she would _play_ with him, never actually letting him come though. It was really painful and he'd experienced his first of many dry orgasms during that time. She'd never actually touch him - the only times she did was with gloves on when she was taking the thing out.

 

The most humiliating part of it all was probably the thing she called _toilet training_. During the first few days she'd just take his leash and unshackle him. She would drag him to a huge box full of what he presumed was scobs or something of the like. The leash would get tied to something nearby and as he soon realized, she wouldn't let him go until he... did his business. He refused to do so for a few hours... until the need to do so prevailed and he had to give up. After that phase passed, she would usually shackle him only for night (although he always tried hard not to let her do so, with those drugs running in his blood stream, she overpowered him) and during the day he would be leashed to something near the huge box. He could move around a little but not much and his hands were still handcuffed together. Also his legs hurt too much if he stood on them so he had to drag them behind him while he crawled. After some time, she would leash him to something for the entire day so he could move around a bit.

He started doubting his Izaya theory - the bastard was one to get bored easily and he'd already kept him there for a long time, so why was he not coming to tease him yet? That would be an Izaya thing to do... yet he hadn't seen him (well metaphorically since he couldn't see) at all.

While he couldn't see, he learnt to rely on his other senses - hearing and smell. He was never able to talk to the girl or anyone - since there was always either a gag in his mouth or his jaw and tongue felt swollen and there was no time to do so.

So when the room opened that day and instead of light footsteps and a hint of lemon, heavy steps and a familiar scent ( _whose was it again?_ ) neared him, he immediately knew this had to be the guy who had done this to him, probably here to rape him - Shizuo was simply being realistic - torture him some more, blackmail him or maybe kill him. Or all of the above.

What he didn't expect though was for the man to come closer to him and get him out of his shackles. And finally after weeks or so of darkness, the man untied the blindfold. As it slipped off, Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and tried adjusting to the slight light that came from behind the door. His eyes burned and he would have loved to rub them, but the handcuffs were still on. He whined silently - not even realizing he should have tried communicating with words. He averted his gaze from the light to the person looming above him. He looked just like someone he knew... _wait, that's Izaya, isn't it?_ He started struggling against that idiot's hands and tried crawling away, but Izaya was holding the leash in his hand and tugged on it. There was still the gag in his mouth so Shizuo could only growl and hiss when the younger male came closer. Izaya's expression didn't give away any of his intentions as he had ro drag Shizuo by the leash. There was not much the blond could do since his limbs were completely useless right now.

When they got out of the room, more light appeared and made his eyes hurt. He cursed inwardly and groaned through the gag. He didn't even have time to try and identify his surroundings since tears beaded at his eyes. It had to be a long time since he used them, he realized. But no matter how hard he wanted to, he could not remember when the last time he'd used them was.

 

But Izaya's destination was thankfully close enough - and the room was darkened with only a tiny light bulb above something that looked like-- no, something that definitely _was_ a mirror. He finally had the chance to see himself - and he looked like a mess. There were dark bags under his eyes, which were a bit red and there were bruises on his ankles and wrists. Also his skin seemed paler and bruised easily.

Though his appearance was not the priority - there was still the problem of running away. Maybe if the flea had a knife on him, he could use that to escape. But Izaya was way too skilled with knives. Fuck. He'd have to figure something out now that he was outside of that hellish room.

The raven took out a syringe from a cupboard and smiled pleasantly ( _such a fake smile_ , Shizuo thought). As he neared Shizuo with a "Stay still now, this is just to numb you," Shizuo backed away to the wall until there was nowhere to go left. He growled at the bastard, but as always, it did nothing to scare him away. Izaya took off his gag carefully as to not get bitten and forced the rubber circle-like one in it instead. He didn't even bother tying it and only used it as a spreader so that he could inject Shizuo's tongue with it.

"Don't worry, this is specially mixed by my secretary so the dosage is just right - you will not be able to speak yet you won't choke on your tongue either. Well I hope so. Oh and by the way, no, she's not the one you've had the  _p l e a s u r e_   of meeting earlier," Izaya finally started talking to him normally as he took out the rubber from Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo moved it slowly - it was a bit sore and his tongue felt swollen although he knew that was only a fake sensation.

Only then did Shizuo notice the difference between him and Izaya - while Izaya had clothes on, Shizuo had spent the last few weeks ( _or maybe a month and something?_ ) naked. And even stranger was that it didn't really bother him - he'd gotten so used to being bare that it didn't even feel weird anymore.

His eyes calmed considerably and he was now able to take a closer look at the room he was in. It was a bathroom - there was a huge tub with a shower in it, a sink and a cupboard. Few fluffy towels hung above his head and the space was dimly lit. He could see that the tub was full of water - _did Izaya want to drown him?_ \- and Izaya advancing towards him. A hand took the rubber from his mouth and he carefully tried closing his jaw which - fuck that hurt a lot. He couldn't move it much without feeling like his jaw is going to fall off. He closed it and tried not to put too much pressure on it.

Izaya took him by the collar though and led him to the bath. But Shizuo would have none of it - he threw his hands up to Izaya's face, almost managing to hit him - unfortunately missing the target because of Izaya's parkour skills.  


* * *

  


  
Control brought a strange sense of serenity to his life. He couldn't be bothered by petty hatred anymore - he couldn't hate something so pathetic anymore.

But of course, he couldn't do the dirty work himself - he was Orihara Izaya after all and he had better things to do. So he decided that he would send someone else to do all the stuff, someone who would obey him in every sense - and as he was thinking of that, Saki had come in with a cheery smile on her face. And well - there was an opportunity in front of him so why not use it, right?


	3. [9,10,11,12]

Before actually letting someone near the monster though, he had to figure out how to keep Shizuo drugged. His secretary was of help there - she let him use a capsule that they operated under Shizuo's skin and it regulated the amount of drugs in his blood stream.  
  
She had the funniest expression when he told her what it was for - but lately it seemed as if she suppressed the memory and forced herself to think that those sounds coming from upstairs were really just from a dog. Well they were - in a way.  
  
It took him quite long before he figured out what to do though. He finally had his nemesis at his mercy and quite honestly - the sole concept was still a bit new to him. Of course the first thing that came to him was something along the lines of stabbing/shooting/burning the body. But Shiki’s orders were absolute - as long as he needed Awakusu anyways - so he had to go for something that would still allow the blonde idiot to breathe ( _completely unnecessary_ , Izaya commented inwardly). And well Shiki mentioned _something_ about training so naturally the thought of Shizuo being just like an animal came to Izaya.   
  
And if he was such a beast, why not remind him? Why not show him his place and make him hate Izaya even more- no. Why not make him **submit** to Izaya, ah yes, that was even better of a plan.   
  
With all his contacts, Izaya had no problem getting all needed stuff - actually most of it could be found in sex shops and animal supply stores. The big problem was the drugging part but Namie took care of that one. Until then he had to keep Shizuo unconscious for another day - until all the needed stuff arrived.  
  
Next on was getting under Shizuo’s skin. Not physically - although that part came too when Namie’s fourth syringe broke because of Shizuo’s thick skin - but mentally.   
  
See, Izaya had never been good at figuring Shizuo out. It irked him but now - now he simply needed to take the right course of action. Messing up was not an option.   
  
So he tried thinking hard. Shizuo had been treated as a monster all his life, right? Well and if someone showed him kindness - he got attached to them. So theoretically if Izaya created an unwelcoming, uncomfortable routine for a longer period of time and Shizuo would get used to it, then if someone came and treated him well - he would form a sort of attachment. Meaning if someone else did the _dirty job_ for him in the beginning and Izaya came later on with some form of compassion, Shizuo would unwillingly connect him to _[good]_ , although he would likely know that Izaya is the one behind this all - creating a Stockholm-like situation. And using that - actually quite simple - psychological process, he would be able to control Shizuo, to make him depend on Izaya, to make him look up to Izaya as someone that can help him, as someone higher and better than him.  
  
The plan was perfect - but he lacked one thing - a person to be _the bad guy_. And then Saki came - the perfect opportunity.   
  
He waited for a month and two weeks - and it was seriously tiring for him, having that temptation of being able to see his enemy in such weakened state - but interrupting the daily schedule would do nothing good. Soon he got used to the noises from the room and his only job around Shizuo was to ensure Saki got paid and didn't do anything stupid - like letting the protozoan speak.

  
It looked like the drugs worked perfectly though – seeing as his apartment _and_ face were still intact. Still – most of Shiki's money went to drugs because Shizuo's monstrous body needed lots of it. It was a wonder that Akabayashi hadn't noticed yet – he would definitely not approve of using money to buy stuff like that.  
  
Shiki seemed to be ready for anything – Izaya simply requested money and Shiki sent it – although he required reports from time to time. And although he wanted to check on Shizuo once, Izaya had to forbid it – he wouldn't want for Shizuo's schedule to be changed. Not until it was convenient for him anyway.

* * *

 

  
_How did this happen?_ Shizuo thought as his hair was scrubbed clean by Izaya's fingers. A sour expression settled on his face, but he was not menacing in any sense – not anymore.

After the – very unsuccessful – resistance, Izaya somehow got him in the bathtub.

Things Shizuo expected: murder; murder; Izaya trying to drown him; murder.

Things Shizuo didn't expect: this.

Izaya completely disregarded the very important fact of them being _enemies_ and fucking started giving Shizuo a bath. Washing his back and all.

What did that even mean?

Was this all just a dream? Because that would actually explain a lot of things, right? One moment he was living his – okay, not _so_ normal life, but it was still his norm – normal life and next he was in a dark room, sexually, physically and mentally abused. And now – his enemy was washing him. In warm water. In a bathtub. With shampoo and all that shit.

You can't really hold it against him that he wanted for it all to be just a dream.

As slender digits brushed through his scalp, his body felt more tense than ever before. It may have been a dream but Izaya suddenly backstabbing him – maybe even literally – wouldn't do him any good. Izaya hasn't really said much to him and Shizuo's tongue was too stiff so surrounding them was silence broken only by the slaps of water moving against the bathtub's walls.

Shizuo had to admit though – it felt kind of nice. No one's actually been gentle to him in the past few weeks- ah, maybe even years. He was never one for intimacy so this was a completely new situation to him. Actually no, this had nothing to do with intimacy, he reprimanded himself. This was something different. Like a parent washing a child. Or more like a child play-washing their doll. But this was definitely a pleasant change compared to the previous weeks. If this went on he might actually gain enough strength to escape.

But the fact that Izaya had to hold him in place while he washed down the shampoo from his blonde hair shattered that little bit of hope in him.

Shizuo watched the bubbles swim with little interest – but it was still better than not being able to see anything. The sharpness of what he saw was actually kind of uncomfortable though so he had to close his eyes from time to time. The water was getting a bit cold and he shivered involuntarily.

Izaya seemed to have noticed it and instead of splashing him with more cold water – which wouldn't surprise Shizuo at all unlike what Izaya _did_ – Izaya quickly finished washing his hair, slipped his hands under Shizuo's armpits and ( _when did the flea get so damn strong?_ ) pulled him out. He was sat on a towel on the floor and now started full-out trembling from the cold. Izaya seemed unfazed, yet he went to take out another towel from a nearby cupboard and wrapped it around Shizuo.

 

But the blond couldn't even register what was happening – his whole vision started to blur and although he was freezing, his body felt like someone set it on fire. The swimming image of Izaya showed up in front of him and he couldn't even muster up the strength to get angry, he simply smiled because – look, there was light, actual light in front of him! Not the scary darkness, not anymore!

Shizuo completely lost all control over his body and found himself falling forwards. As he was expecting the painful impact in his drowsy mind, two pale hands shot out and caught him right in time to prevent it.

Shizuo didn't understand.

What was happening?

Why was it happening?

Who were the bad ones?

And who were the good ones?

He thought he knew – but everything was so confusing right now.

He wanted to go back to his black-and-white world.

This made his head ache. And his body hurt.

Izaya picked him up from the floor easily as if he didn't weigh anything at all and held him tightly, heading off to somewhere... ah... _too much light_...

He could only feel as his body hit something soft and a pleasant warmth surrounded him.

And his last thought was-

_-don't leave me here alone..._

* * *

  


  
_It is dark._

I don't like darkness anymore.

It's scary.

I wanna go home.

I...

the light was just a dream

I...

* * *

Shizuo had completely forgotten about the bath and gentleness shown to him. It was as if his mind had blocked it out – soon it was nothing more than a dream and now it was gone. Every memory he should have held close got lost somewhere and the only thing surrounding him now was darkness.

The girl still came very often but she said he wasn't fun anymore. She'd usually just do her duty and rarely ever “played” with him.

The routine was slowly killing him yet he still performed all basic processes with an almost scary precision. His body was alive but his mind was dead. He would eat and drink from his bowls but he found himself in a trance-like state.

The girl was currently trying to coax him into moving some more by poking his cheek repeatedly. Yet he did not even twitch.

“You know, you are really boring. If it wasn't Izaya-san who told me to do this, I would have stopped long time ago. I don't even know why he's still keeping you here.”

No answer.

Of course – Shizuo was gagged but he usually used to growl at her or resist. This state he was in – it was seriously pathetic.

She sighed. This was a horrible job. In the beginning it was kind of fun. Some people may find it strange that she wasn't horrified and grossed out when she found out but in all actuality, after Izaya had told her all the horrible things that the man in front of her had done, she couldn't say no. Even more because it was Izaya asking her.

First she was a bit scared – that is true. She didn't really know whether she could rely on the drugs restricting that man's strength – but Izaya showed her that it was okay while the Heiwajima was still asleep.

So when it came to the work – she had no problem, seeing as it was amusing enough. But after that time few months ago Izaya had told her to go home two days in a row, everything started changing slowly and one day Shizuo stopped responding completely. No attempts to run away either – so she gave up on him and only supplied him with milk, food and “walked” him.

Meanwhile Shizuo was out of it. He completely stopped registering what was happening in the outside world, staying curled up on the cold floor most of the day and night. His body and head hurt often but he wouldn't let it show lately because the medicine they gave him was disgusting and he hated vaccines too.

 

He couldn't remember for how long he'd been there – not even remotely. Days and nights blurred and his sleeping schedule was completely ruined.

Right now he was on the floor once again, hugging his knees to his chest. There was nothing he could see but he'd already gotten used to that – but the darkness and silence scared him. Violent burning sensation attacked his head and he scrunched up his nose.

_I've had this dream for a while._

_A man..._

_A man goes up hill._

_He's carrying a bag on his back._

Shizuo's body started shivering a bit as he tried to recall the dream he had.

_It's dark._

Really really dark he can't see anything but when he comes to the swamp, everything becomes more visible.

And he opens the bag.

He unties it slowly and a pulls out a huge charcoal black rooster by its neck.

And its eyes turn at me every time. Its red, red eyes turn at me and it lets out a scream.

And-

-that's when I awaken.

Shizuo started full-out trembling now. His body felt as if on fire but it was caused by the cold. But there was no need to hide it – the girl had already left.

He really wanted to see Kasuka. Was he okay? He had to be, otherwise his bodyguards wouldn't be safe. He would have to call him as soon as he woke up. Yeah.

This was strange. He usually wasn't aware of it when he had a dream so why now? Yet this couldn't be anything but a dream.

Otherwise...

Otherwise...

Otherwise...

Otherwise...

he'd rather be dead

This dream was way too long though. It seemed to be going on and on and on and sometimes Shizuo wondered whether this nightmare was happening while he was actually in a coma. But something would have to be strong enough to put him into coma first.

He felt the familiar drowsiness overcome him and slipped into the merciful and painless world of dreams – this time real ones.

* * *

  


  
Shizuo still didn't stop being unresponsive to the outter world. He may hear everything that was happening but he felt no need to communicate with it. Another few weeks passed without Shizuo's knowledge and soon a change was to come.

But in all actuality – it was not Izaya's plan. He wanted to wait for another two weeks or so until resorting to stage two. Life is not how you plan it out to be though and so one day he got a text from Saki saying that **_Me and Masaomi are leaving. Find someone else. Goodbye._** and so he was forced to speed things up a little.

Not before he asked Namie though – but that wasn't very effective either. She absolutely and completely shot down the idea before he had even the possibility to finish his sentence and so he was left alone in his spiny chair. Looking down at Shinjuku, he sighed. Although this didn't bring him any financial problems, some people have started looking for Shizuo. Namely his boss had visited his office yesterday. He seemed very tired and angry. Oblivious to the fact that the man he came to look for was in a room right above him, he'd loudly complained and yelled. Thankfully, Shizuo's lethargic state meant no reaction or suspicious noises came from upstairs so after approximately twenty minutes of talking, he walked Tanaka Tom out of his door.

And the word had gotten to him that Kasuka, Shizuo's precious younger brother hired someone to look for him too.

He'd given the information to Shiki of course and well – this was the yakuza's mess so he should take care of those people.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing fanfiction on the kinkmeme for Durarara!!.


End file.
